Legend Among Them
by Nocturnations
Summary: Before Jack Frost, there was a spirit named Father Winter who had strange helpers; Winter Wolves. When Jack gets blamed from another blizzard in Easter by other Guardians, his newly found family, he discovers these strange Wolves. Will Jack find another family among them? Does Jack have more powers than anyone imagined? Rated T to be safe.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

_About three hundred and eighteen years before…_

Father Winter was a respected man. Everyone knew about him and everyone would bow down to him when he walked past them. He was a man that was far more powerful than even the Guardians. He was The Bringer of Winter. No-one dared to get on his bad side.

He had ruled the winter from the start and he was starting to get old.

Nobody really noticed it, but the Winter Wolves noticed when their leader and most trusted ally began to get weaker.

Who were Winter Wolves?

A thousand years before Father Winter saved thirty wolves from death. They were about to die from the cold but for the first time Father Winter showed mercy.

These thirty wolves became Winter Wolves. They had unnaturally bright ice-blue eyes and soft white fur. The large pack became three smaller ones and as their numbers grew there was suddenly even more packs. And now there was six packs and Father Winter liked it this way.

These wolves had many extraordinary talents. They had a very long lifespan and the average lifespan of a Winter Wolf was five hundred years. Their alphas had snowflake amulets hanging from their necks and with them, they were able to help Father Winter to deliver snow storms. They had mental connections to everyone with same kind of amulets.

So when Father Winter suddenly disappeared, they tried to do his job. But they knew that a new winter spirit or like they wanted to call it, Winter God, would come and they needed to be ready.

**Yeah, a new fanfic. This is my first RotG fanfiction, so there might be some mistakes but I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy the story! And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of my other story, Captured, it will be a bit late because my email refuses to work (so I can't send it to my beta).**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_One year after the events of the movie…_

It was a normal Easter Sunday for everyone. Now when Pitch wasn't there to ruin Easter, Bunny wanted everything to be perfect. So what he didn't expect, was a raging blizzard in Germany. Everything had been perfect and then there just had to be a bloody blizzard! And Bunny knew too well who was behind this.

Jack Frost.

Bunny didn't really hate the youngest guardian. There was just too much that they didn't know about him. So if someone asked about what he thought of Jack, he would say that he disliked him. Of course this old grudge was from the Easter Sunday blizzard of '68. He didn't really believe that Jack was sorry because what did the mischievous and reckless spirit of winter know about spring and hope.

He hid the eggs angrily even though it was snowing and moved to the next country. He would by sure bring this up at the next guardian meeting!

And he did.

They always had a meeting after important holidays such as Christmas and Easter. At this case the next time was at Monday.

Because Jack was late, Bunny had plenty of time to rant about the blizzard to North, Tooth and Sandy. Sandy didn't seem to agree with Bunny that the blizzard was Jack's fault but the Guardian of Hope didn't listen.

Jack had a good and normal Easter at South Pole which was pretty much the only place where he could be at Easter without "causing any trouble". So when he saw the Northern Lights, he happily made his way to North's place. So it took Jack by surprise when he saw Bunny. Easter Kangaroo was angry. He said so many mean words. Jack didn't know why. The other Guardians watched Jack with disappointment. Then Jack caught the reason.

There had been a blizzard in Germany. An Easter blizzard.

Bunny continued his rant and then Jack could no longer take it. Tears threatening to fall, he flew out of the window, not listening to Bunny's yells.

North Wind noticed Jack's sadness right away and tried to comfort him. Wind guided Jack gently and never let him fall. The winter spirit started to calm down and then Wind noticed how he fell asleep. If Wind had got a solid body, he would have smiled at his most faithful companion.

While Jack slept, Wind thought. Wind wanted to find a place for him to sleep without Guardians finding him. Then Wind got an idea. Germany, since there was snow and Wind once knew a forest that was quiet and peaceful. Wind would bring him there.

About two hours and twenty five minutes later Jack was sleeping peacefully on a snow cave, not knowing that he was being surrounded by white canines…

When Jack woke up, the first thing that he heard was whispers.

"The eyes are the same…"

"Could it be?"

"Why is he here? What is he?"

"Be quiet, he woke up!"

Jack sat up and took a look at the sources. Then he noticed that he was surrounded by white, blue eyed wolves.

"Hello, young one. My name is Fjölsvinnur* but you may call me Vinnur. Who are you and May I ask you, are you a winter spirit?" The wolf with the snowflake amulet asked.

Usually Jack would have thrown a sarcastic response but this time he felt that he needed to be polite.

"My name is Jack Frost and I am a winter spirit."

"How old are you, exactly?" the wolf asked with curiosity.

"I'm three hundred and eighteen."

The wolf looked shocked but then – to Jack's surprise – bowed. The other twelve wolves bowed as well.

"Hail, Jack Frost, the Winter God."

"I really appreciate your hospitality, but I don't really think that I'm a god." Jack said to Vinnur, who now was the only wolf in the cave.

"Let me explain it to you." Vinnur said kindly. "Three hundred and eighteen years before the Winter God, Father Winter, faded. He said, that there would be a new Winter God that would lead us. He said that if his amulet would work on the winter spirit, he would be the Winter God."

"We could try it, then?" Jack asked, trying to progress the information. Vinnur shook his head and looked at the boy with newly found hope.

"No need. You are the only existing winter spirit."

Vinnur then placed his paw on the ground and with a blue, flashing light an amulet appeared.

It had a snowflake in it, a very complex snowflake. It was perfect craftsmanship and it looked very light, yet very strong. It was hanging from a silvery leather string.

"This is Father Winter's amulet. The most powerful existing amulet, with opens many new powers to the one who owns it. It is yours now. Try it on."

Jack lifted the amulet gently from the ground and wrapped the leather string around his neck. The amulet felt just so… right. Vinnur stared at the winter spirit, who now was a Winter God in the eyes of all seasonal spirits and wolves. Jack glowed slightly, it faded a bit but still remained visible.

"We have a lot to talk about, Winter God Jack Frost."

"Could you call me Jack?"

"Okay, Wi- Jack."

Vinnur started talking about his kind. Jack quickly learned that he could now send and receive mental messages from all the alphas. They would gladly help him and now that they knew about his existence, they would ask permissions to every snowstorm they would create.

Jack learned that the pack he was now staying with was the Scandinavian Pack. They were from Norway and took care of Europe. The pack was quite large and had about twenty five wolves in it. Vinnur said that he could now stay with any pack he wanted and the Scandinavian Pack would gladly take the honour to have him as a guest. Of course Jack wanted to stay with them, since he couldn't return to the Pole because of Bunny's rampage or Burgess, because that was the place the Guardians would look from first.

Scandinavian Pack had a great team spirit. They were one happy family and Jack was more than welcome to be a part of it. As the pack was one-by-one introduced to Jack, he noticed how they didn't seem to care about the difference in species. Their deputy was a shade darker than the others and his name was Grindill*. He had his temper and he was very young compared to Vinnur.

"So, what I'm supposed to do, since I'm the Winter God?" Jack asked, feeling just a bit overwhelmed by all the information.

"You'll receive mental messages from alphas now and then. We will ask your permission to every snowstorm that will happen an Earth, a little like your friend Toothiana and the mini fairies." Vinnur explained. "You have all the rights to stay with any pack you want and we will help you. Since you now have to find out about the powers of that amulet, you can train to control them with us."

"Wait, what kind of powers?"

"Many. You will be more powerful than anyone thought, even more powerful than Pitch Black. You will have the powers of Father Winter."

"You know that I'm a Guardian?"

"Everyone knows about it. I can guess your next question. You can't tell them about us. You can tell them about you being a god but you can't tell them about us. We are a well-guarded secret and we want to stay like that. But now it is time for a good night sleep. You may choose a place to sleep."

"Good night, Vinnur."

"Good night, Jack."

***Fjölsvinnur is a Norse name and means very wise.**

***Grindill means storm and is a Norse name too.**

**So here's chapter one of Legend Among Them. I tried to make it long but I don't know if it really is. I'm trying to get the next chapter here soon enough.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
